Use Your Words
(After the intro, we cut to the G-man at his desk in his room) G-man: Hello, everyone! I am the G-man, and that’s all you need to know about that. Looking to liven up your party? Tired of the same old cards? Ready for a game that’s witty, creepy, or straight-up filthy as you are? Tattletail, Pinkie Pie, and Pivot (Simultaneously offscreen): YES! G-man: Then get ready to play Use Your Words! (Cut to clips from the trailer) G-man (V.O): Use Your Words is a party game made by YouTuber BrentalFloss, and it’s for, and I quote: "Funny people, and their unfunny friends"! For up to six players, all you need is a phone, tablet, or pretty much anything with a browser to go to a specific website listed in the game. Once everyone enters the room code, you’ll be ready to play! (Cut to the G-man on a couch in his living room. This is where he spends the rest of the review) G-man: Obviously, this isn’t a game I can play alone. So, for the first time ever, I’ll be playing it with friends! (The G-man snaps his fingers, and poof! Pivot, Pinkie, and Tattletail are on the couch with him) Pinkie: Let’s do this! Pivot: YOLO! Tattletail: Let’s play! G-man: Let’s use our words! (Cut to the title screen) G-man (V.O): There’s also Let’s Play Mode with an extended timer and a copyright-friendly soundtrack, and Family Mode filter that censors out the curse words. Pinkie (V.O): (Censored) Family Mode, let’s get dirty! G-man (V.O): Uh… Whatever you say! Let’s start the game. Announcer (V.O): And now, it’s time to Use Your Words! (Cut back to the players) G-man: Another thing I like about this game is the announcer. Not sure who he is, but he’s amazing! (Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): The game consists of four subgames with three of them repeated twice. First up is Sub the Title. Here, I’ll let the game explain how it works: Announcer (V.O): You’re about to see a subtitled film clip that’s missing a subtitle, and the subtitle will be filled in by you! (Cut to the film clip. It depicts an unnamed monster throwing shurikens at Gamera. As he moves around in pain, the text "Insert substile here." pops up in yellow) G-man (V.O): Now, this is the part where everyone thinks really hard before putting in an answer. Once everyone’s answers are put in, the clip plays again with the made-up subtitles. (The clip plays again, only the yellow text says "Vote for Tattletail!". Cut back to the players looking at the aforementioned character) Tattletail: That’s me! G-man (Under his breath): You grape-flavored motherfucker… (Cut back to the game) Announcer (V.O): You may have noticed an extra answer in there. We always throw in one of our own "House Answers". G-man (V.O out loud): Oh, right! If you vote for one of those answers, you’ll lose points. But you can press the House Decoy button on your phone/controller to use one of them for yourself, while you gain less points, those who voted for your decoy will lose points. (Cut to Extra Extra) The next subgame is Extra Extra in which we write a headline for a stock photo. (The photo depicts a man with large lightbulbs where his hands should be. Cut back to the players) Pinkie: Is he okay? G-man: I don’t know. It’s shocking nonetheless! (A punchline rimshot is heard before we cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): Up next is Blank-O-Matic in which we, you guessed it! Fill in a blank! After that, the last three subgames are repeated before we go the Lightning Round: Survey Says! (The text "BULLSHIT!" in all capital letters pops up for a brief moment as a buzzer sound is heard. Cut back to the players) G-man: Survey, I didn’t mean it! (The text "I KNOW! I WAS JUST TROLLING!" in all capital letters pops up for a brief moment as the buzzer sound is heard again) Fuck you… (The text "FUCK YOU TOO!" in all capital letters pops up for a brief moment as the buzzer sound is heard once again. Cut back to the game) G-man (V.O): After the Lightning Round is over, the game shows us our final scores. (It’s revealed that Tattletail is in last place with 1,000 points, and Pivot is in first with 102,250 points. Cut back to the players applauding for Pivot) G-man: Great job, man! Pinkie: You did great! Tattletail: Yippie! Pivot: Victory Royale, bitches! G-man: Well, that was Use Your Words! It’s incredibly funny, fun for all ages, and I highly recommend it! Well, I am the G-man! Pinkie: And I’m Pinkie Pie! Pivot: I’m Pivot! Tattletail: And me Tattletail! Everyone (Simultaneously): And that’s all you need to know about that! Peace! Category:Episode